


An Immodest Proposal

by capricasong



Series: Saviors and Sinners [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), The Proposal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong





	

An Immodest Proposal  
-Rikki-

Negan laughed almost joyfully at the sight of me restrained securely in a chair, blood drying almost casually on my lip from where I'd been just a little too sarcastic for one of the men's taste.

"They counted 27 blades that you took off." I nodded. That was how many I carried.

"27! Hot damn!"  
He laughed, and it was sickly sweet. He undid the restraints holding me down and I fairly sprang to my feet, putting a lot of distance between me and the big man, but he took a step towards me almost immediately, and I reflexively stepped back, hating myself for it. He laughed again, and said merrily,  
"I like you, kid. You've got spirit."

 _I'll just bet you do, psycho._ I spit at his feet, and before I knew what was happening, he closed the distance between us and wrapped a hand around my jaw so harshly that I cried out.

"Now..that just wasn't a good idea, sweetheart."  
"I'm not your sweetheart!" I hissed.   
  
He leveled his face with mine so I had to hold his gaze and said very quietly,   
"You need to behave, princess, before you get hurt."  
  
The threat was so casual that it made it that much worse. This guy would seriously fuck me up without batting an eye. Panic rushed through my veins like ice water. _What to do? How to get away?_

I leaned forward and kissed him, and knew he hadn't been expecting it by the way I felt his body go off-center, and in that second I leaned in and went straight for the knife on his hip. He felt it happening, I wasn't fast enough. He held the kiss, pressing his lips against mine as he yanked my arm backwards savagely. He smashed his lips against mine so hard I tasted blood. I screamed against his mouth and passed the fuck out.

\--

When I came to, my arm was bandaged up and I was sitting in some dark hole of a room.   
"Doc says it's not broken. You have really got to be more careful!" He closed the gap between us, invading the hell out of my personal space. He was so close that I more  _felt_ rather than  _saw_ his grin. Sharp little pinpricks of pain bloomed on my collarbone, where he had very deliberately pressed Lucille. I winced, and he smirked,  
"Lucille says hello." 

I gulped. I could only imagine what kind of damage he could inflict with that thing.   
"Are you going to behave now, or is Lucille going to show you what thirsty girl she is?"

I nodded my head, and he just pressed the bat, Lucille, harder into my shoulder. I could feel the blood dripping down my skin.   
"Speak when spoken to." he hissed. 

I shakily answered, "I'll behave."  
The pressure against my shoulder let up almost immediately and I exhaled a sigh of relief, and he laughed,   
"I thought you were good at surviving, sweetheart. Pissing me off sure as shit is not a good way to stay alive. "

I closed my eyes, nodded, and said quietly,   
"I know."  
"Then what the fuck are you doing?"  
"Freaking out?! This place is scary as shit. YOU are scary as shit. You had your little cronies rough me up, you almost break my goddamn arm, and you honestly expect me not to fight back?"

He laughed. _Half of everything he said started with a goddamn laugh._ I had no idea the end of the world was so funny, but it was apparently amusing the hell out of Negan.  
"The boys were just saying hello. Dwight can get carried away and you can be sure I'll fuck him up for that later, but you need to be a lot more concerned about me fucking you up right now. I don't tolerate bullshit like this and if you weren't so super hot, your brains would be all over the goddamn floor by now."

_Super hot?_

He continued, after flashing me a wicked grin,   
"Now I'm set up nice and pretty here. I've got all the food and weapons and other shit I'll ever need. What I never have enough of, though, is women as hot as you. And I'm married. Hell, I've got a collection of super hot wives, and none of them is a damn thing like you. And that, that will keep you alive around here if nothing else will. So remind me, sweetheart, how good are you at staying alive?"

He said it like being good was a sin he couldn't wait to get away with. I exhaled shakily and looked up at him through my lashes, offering a mischievous smile. _Now this, this was intriguing._ He just kept grinning, looking half expectant, so I extended the hand of my good arm to him, and he took it, using it to yank me towards him so hard that I lost my footing and fell against him. He chuckled and caught me around the waist, and I heard a metallic clink as that awful bat hit the ground. 

I looked up into his eyes, nervous, and stayed there, still, waiting for whatever he was going to do next.

He kissed me again, but gently this time. I stiffened for a moment, surprised, though I had no idea why, and then relaxed into him, melting against the line of his body. He kissed me long and thorough, his hands slowly drifting up my body to cup my face. It was startling, tender, not anything I'd expected from him.

When he pulled back, my cheeks and neck were warm with the flush I knew he could see creeping over my face. He whispered, more to himself than to me,  
"Beautiful."  
I gave him my eyes, my full attention. I let him see clearly all the pain and confusion on my face. I was lost, but I managed to whisper,   
"But I don't know you at all. Is fear really where you want this to start?"  
  
He gave me an appraising look, and I held it. I would not make the mistake of turning away from his attention again. I was going to try very hard to stay on his good side, because he was right. He was sitting pretty here, and it was the most secure base of power I'd seen in a long time. It would be worth it to be a part of this, and maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be making a total mistake by putting myself in his power. He finally answered me,

"Rikki. Say yes. You'll be safe here. You know that. You'll have plenty of time to decide whether or not you hate me later. You don't have to stay. Hell, I don't want anyone here who doesn't want to be here. But you should stay."  
  
He had the strangest look on his face. There was only a shadow of his normal smug grin.

I lifted my face, close enough to kiss him, and whispered against his lips,   
"Yes."


End file.
